Plot Bunnies and Challenges
by 917brat
Summary: These are a bunch of story ideas that keep popping in my head and I am making the challenges. Though I may take a couple of them at a much later date. But please take them up because I would love to see what someone else can make with these story ideas.
1. Harry Potter Avatar challenge

_**AVATAR/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER**_

Summary- Harry, Ron, and Hermione have survived the wizard in world war and years later are going to Pandora. Mainly because they have found out the rocks (called Unobtainium.) that the Military is try to get from Pandora enables them to use their magic; which they haven't been able to use much of since the world/earth is dieing. When they get there Harry falls in love with the planet and everything about it, it is around this time that Harry finds out that the military is planning on destroying Pandora to get the rock (the Unobtainium) they want. Finding this out Harry rebels against it; not believing magic or anything is worth the live of others. Unfortunately Ron and Hermione don't agree with him and are willing to do anything to get their magic back; even enslave the person who thinks of them as family and forcing him to fight on a side he doesn't believe in. (Harry) What happens when broken and bloody Harry is carried (by a Pandoran animal) to the Na'vi home...what happens when the Na'vi find out what had happened to him (to Harry) and just what he believe. (Which is that nothing, magic or anything, is worth destroying a planet and killing millions of others.)

Summary-Harry is thrown into Azkaban after killing Voldermort. He had just turned sixteen teen when this happened. But what happens after three years in the hell called Azkaban Harry manages to escape? What happens when he makes his way to the veil in the department of mysteries in a desperate attempt to both escapes from the treacherous wizarding world and to find his god father? What happens when instead of dieing or meeting his Sirius he finds himself in another dimension, another world and not only that but he has also changed? What happens when he find himself on Pandora and in the form of a Na'vi? This is a Harry Potter/ Avatar crossover.

Summary- Harry is found and raise beside Jake Sully as his younger brother. Now after the death of Jake's twin brother both of them are invited to Pandora, Jake because of his DNA and Harry because of his skills. OH will this effect the Pandora world?

Summary-Harry's life has been hell. First his mother and father leave him at his abusive aunt and uncles house, so that they can put all their efforts in to his younger sister; who is believed to be the girl who lived. Then his aunt and uncle abandon him on the streets during there visit to a foreign country; which happens to be one of the coldest and deadliest countries out there. Then when things are finally start going his way, he finally has people that he willingly calls family and the love he had been cruelly left with out, things take a turn for the worst and Harry is forced to watch as everything he has grown to love his kilt and burned down to the ground right in front of him. This seems to break a young Harry. Who after this quickly throws himself into every dangerous experience he can; trying and failing to find an end for it all. So what happens when a completely suicidal Harry finds himself on the Avatar program?

Summary- Harry is immortal and has lived many years and during those years he has tried his best to help heal the earth from all the damage that has been done to it; nearly killing himself from pure exhaustion while doing so. Unfortunately he is only one person, one person trying to fix the mistakes of millions. Finally earth has had enough she takes a human form and place Harry on a ship she knows will take him to safety then with her last dying breath bides goodbye to the only child she has left.

Summary-Harry and Teddy ,Harry's godson, some how become immortal ( you can have Harry combine all three death hallows when teddy is near by and they both get immortality by that or anything else) Harry and Teddy , know fully grown and looking like Harry brother more then anything are invited to join Pandora….how will everything turn out; especially with how protective Harry is over Teddy

Summary- a female Harry potter is one of the best doctors/scientist/fighters around (what ever you choice though I would love a fighter.) and is invited to join the Avatar project. Wanting a chance to escape the pain the earth is causing her, both from the memories and the corruption of the world, she quickly agrees to go. But what happens once she is on Pandora and what is up with her magic.


	2. Chapter 2 Avatar the last air bender

_**AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVERS**_

Avatar the last air bender/Harry Potter crossover Summary-Badly abused by his so called family Harry wishes desperately to be any where but there his magic grants him this wish by sending his to the the avatar world right into the earth kingdom. Where he is found by Toph's parents and appointed her guard when he strong but unusual powers. What happens when the avatar shows up especially when Harry knows and supports what Toph is doing?


	3. Chapter 3 Gundamwing

_**HARRY POTTER/GUNDAMWING CROSSOVERS**_

Summary- After the magical war is over and Voldermort is dead. Harry finds himself tired of the wizarding world; and all its prejudice. Seeing nothing else to do or anything that really catches his attention Harry joins the presenters. Where he is constantly mocked for both his delicate build and height. Most of the people in the forces don't think he is cut out to fight, until they see him do so. And when they do it just so happens that so does a certain Gundam pilot. A Hp/GW Crossover


	4. Chapter 4 Harry potter stories

_**HARRY POTTER STORIES**_

_**1,**_ Summary-Harry is a brilliant violin player but nobody knows. On day when everyone is asleep at the Weasley Harry plays it to himself to express his emotions. But what he doesn't know was that someone heard him that he wasn't alone when he played Cw or BW pairing

_**2. **_Summary- Harry is a brilliant artist and one day during fourth year decides to draw a charcoal family portrait for Molly Weasley after finding out about her birthday…work from there and if can make it a Bw or Cw pairing.

_**3. **_Summary-Harry has a younger cousin when at his so called family's. She is also a witch and treated like Harry is. Harry sees her as a little sister and is extremely protective over her. Even taking the blame and the beating resulting from an accidental magic. So what happens when his letter comes? What happens when Harry refuses to leave his little sister behind? If can make a BW or CW pairing.

_**4. **_Summary-what if instead of abuse or abandoning Harry when his twin brother is called the boy who lived they decided to train Harry? To make him his brothers weapon, his shield and whipping boy all in one. What if they pushed harry through harsh conditions making him nothing but a living weapon made only to protect his twin the boy who lived?

_**5**_. Summary- Harry ran away from his so called family when he was really young. He is found by an old farming couple and has lived with them ever since. How will Harry life turn out if he was raised on a farm; an old fashion farm? If he really knew the value of hard work? Like getting up at the crack of dawn to feed the animals, collect the eggs, and everything else that was necessary to running a farm. How different will this make Harry's life?


	5. Chapter 5 Xmen

_**HARRY POTTER XMEN CROSSOVER**_

Summary- Harry is furious; first he had been sold by his so called friends, to Voldermort; for only three measly years of peace. Second when he had finally killed the snake faced bastard the back stabbing traders took the credit for it and banished him from the wizarding world. Third and finally after he finally gets everything together and had just started to heal he finds himself being hunted down once more. Only this time it is because he is a mutant…was it just him or was he really fates whipping boy. Hp/xmen crossover


	6. Chapter 6 YYH

_**HARRY POTTER/YYH CROSSOVER**_

Summary-Harry tired of all the abuse he suffers at the hands of his so called family decides to run away; he does this at the age of six. He grabs the few things that he owns, among which is a thick diary he had found; a diary that had once belonged to his mother. He then sneaks out. He hops on a plane hoping that he will end up far away from his family's abusive hold; this plane takes him to Japan. Scared of getting caught and forced back to his relatives Harry runs out of the airport as soon as the plane lets out, and into the streets where he bumps into an old martial artist (not Ganki) who upon feeling the power rolling off the young boy decides to raise him. Now how will Harry's life turn out, especially when one of his best friends is Yusuke. This is a YYH/Hp crossover

Summary-Harry is cold and emotionless. He has abused by those that was supposed to be his family the entire time he was growing up as a child then after his so called rescue by Dumbledore he was raised and trained to be a weapon. Trained where he had the training literally beaten into him as well as his loyalty. Now what happens when the order and Dumbledore go to Japan in hopes of getting help from Koenma, and the Yyh Gang meets Harry? What happens when they don't like what he is being turned into? What happens when this wizarding worlds weapon turns out not to be as loyal to them as they thought. This is a Harry Potter Yyh crossover.

Summary-Harry is cold and emotionless. He has abused by those that was supposed to be his family the entire time he was growing up as a child then after his so called rescue by Dumbledore he was raised and trained to be a weapon. Trained where he had the training literally beaten into him as well as his loyalty. Now what happens when the order and Dumbledore go to Japan in hopes of getting help from Koenma, and the yyh Gang meets Harry? What happens when they don't like what he is being turned into? What happens when this wizarding worlds weapon turns out not to be as loyal to them as they thought. This is a Harry Potter Yyh crossover.


	7. Chapter 7 Inuyasha

_**INUYAHSA/HARRY POTTER**_

Harry is thrown into Azkaban prison, after he defeated Voldermort, by a manipulative Dumbldore and a corrupt minister; he is fifteen at the time. After being there for a year and a half he has finally found a way out. Only he has to give something up, a sense, to be exact. Now missing one of his five senses Harry is thrown into the feudal era. Waking up alone Harry spends an entire year by himself getting used to his missing senses and getting himself back to the health he was before Azkaban. After the year is up Harry is found by Kagome and the gang. He then finds out the spell has done something else to him, something that shows when Harry gets hit by Kagome's Miko powers, this also changes Kagome. Demon Harry, Hanyou Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8 Merry Gentry

**MERRY GENTRY/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER**

**1** Summary- Harry is betrayed by those he calls friends and family, and if that isn't enough, after this happens, Harry's life seems to fall apart in to even smaller pieces as he finds out both his parents weren't human. To top it off his mother was a pure blood sidhe; something that is classified as a dark creature by the wizarding world and are immediately enslaved when found. Fleeing England to get away from the wizarding world's prejudice views Harry heads to America; where he has heard about a sidhe certain princesses. Merry Gentry/Harry Potter Crossover


	9. Chapter 9 Multiple

_**MULTIPLE HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER**_

Summary-A half demon Harry escapes from Dumbldore's manipulations by running away from his so called family at the age of six. He ends up in the hidden counties where he is found by a missing nin. The missingnin takes Harry in and teaches him the way of the ninja. Unfortunately like most things in Harry's life the missing nin is taken away from him in a brutal fashion. Now alone Harry runs into a now fox hanyou Naruto, who had been banished from the leaf after failing to bring Sasuke back. Not wanting to be alone the two travel and train together. After earning a name for themselves in both demon and human worlds alike who should they run in to but the YYH gang them self. Yyh/Hp/Naru crossover.

Summary-A half demon Harry escapes from Dumbldore's manipulations by running away from his so called family at the age of six. He ends up in the hidden counties where he is found by a missing nin. The missingnin takes Harry in and teaches him the way of the ninja. Unfortunately like most things in Harry's life the missing nin is taken away from him in a brutal fashion. Now alone Harry runs into a now fox hanyou Naruto, who had been banished from the leaf after failing to bring Sasuke back. Not wanting to be alone the two travel and train together. After earning a name for themselves in both demon and human worlds alike who should they run in to but the YYH gang them self. Yyh/Hp/Naru crossover.

Harry three-way crossover between Naruto/Harry Potter/One piece where Harry is raised alongside Naruto as a ninja and then both Harry and Naruto get sent to the one piece world.


	10. Chapter 10 naruto

_**NARUTO/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER**_

Summary- At the young age of five Harry is sold by his uncle to be used as an experiment. Unfortunately Harry is sold to someone who gives Harry (after experimenting on him some) as a gift to one of the worst person possible; Orochimaru. Who finds out that Harry's magic (which he has no idea what it is) makes him someone perfect to experiment on (which is the reason he was given as a gift) Now what happens after years of being experimented on and trained to be a weapon Harry is found by some leaf nin…will they help him or lead to his destruction


	11. Chapter 11 One piece

_**ONE PIECE/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVERS**_

Impel Down is actually Azkaban and when Lufffy is attempting to find Ace he knocks down a door that wall that has been hidden a door no one has seen. when Luffy goes to explore it he finds a chained up Harry potter


	12. Chapter 12 supernatrual

_**SUPERNATRUAL/ HARRY POTTER CORSSOVER**_

Harry after the wizarding war is over is forced to flee the wizarding world. Though not because they think he is Dark Lord but because the want to kill the children Harry has taken in; claiming all of them dark. Not liking this Harry runs with them to America were he believe both them and him will be safe. Unfortunately this isn't so because now Harry has to raise them, protect them form the few wizards that come to kill them, and now protect them from the hunters that find out what they are…then on top of all this, what is this about an apocalypse?

Summary- James Potter in a desperate attempt to save his wives life when an unexpected attack kills her just after their marriage makes a deal with a demon swearing the life the soul of the last born potter when said potter dies; believing that the soul would be him. unfortunately that isn't so and the demon tells him such when he congratulates him for becoming a father. Now years later in Azkaban prison, after the betrayal of his friends, and at the age of twenty one Harry dies; as the last potter on earth.

Harry is a potions, herbs, and warding expert by the end of the war and flees to America after a big fight with both Ron and Hermione. The fight is over not marrying Ginny and not becoming an auror for the British ministry of magic; who he sees as corrupt morons who need help wiping their own collective asses. He goes to America in hope of a fresh start. What he finds wasn't really what he was looking for but it maybe just what he needed.

Summary - Harry at the age of seventeen comes of a very unlikely inheritance and is no longer classified as a human; but as a magical creature. Harry know that with his new inheritance he will be hunted down and most likely killed; especially if the magical ministry of magic finds out just what he is. So with that in mind Harry quickly makes a plan to escape to America where he knows he will be able to hide what he is. But what happens when a certain pair of Hunters (and maybe an angel or two) find out about Harry and find out just what he is? And how will having an Ice nymph/fae (which is what I would love for Harry to be…or another element) help them with the coming up apocalypse?

Summary- you know those stories where Harry flees, or goes to America of his own free will? Well this isn't one of those stories. Beat, magic blocked, and betrayed be everyone a very jaded Harry is forcefully shipped off to America after defeating Voldemort. While those he once claimed as friends and family, take credit for everything he has done; as well as his money and family heirlooms. But Harry wasn't one to take things lying down, nor was he one to leave when someone needs help. Thus, Harry becomes a hunter, a hunter with a plan. But what happens to this plan when he meets Dean and Sam? What happen when the wizarding world decided they need him again?

Summary-Harry is tired of fighting, of being used and the complete bullshit that makes up the majority of this wizarding world. Because of this, Harry decided to go to America, to start a new and have nothing to do with magic, or the war it caused. This in mind Harry decides to go to a certain school majoring in something he has loved to do since he was a child; art. So what happen when Sam Winchester meets the Harry; who he sees as an artist with a big dream? What happens when Sam's image of Harry is completely shattered when he sees Harry fighting a supernatural creature who has slip on to the school campus? What Happens when Sam begins to think Harry is a hunter?

Summary-On Harry's seventeenth birthday he find himself forced to transform into what he later find out is his animagus for. Which is a pitch-black unicorn with a flowing, pure silver, main and light absorbing onyx huffs; as well as solid liquid emerald eyes. Startled by this Harry quickly transforms back into his human for. Only to find that it to has changed he now has the long flowing silver, black nails and the same eyes as the unicorn form he previously had. Harry knowing that the wizarding world would turn on him if they see this change, assuming him dark because his unicorn form is black instead of the normal silver, he flees to America where he finds an even more magical and dangerous world then the one he left behind.

Supernatural Harry potter crossover where Harry parents are alive but they had abandoned Harry in favor of saving his younger sibling whom they as well as Dumbledore believe is the real child who lived. They left Harry there to act as a decoy to protect the real child who lived while the trained said child who lived. Sadly they didn't plan everything out like what would happen if Harry found out...if both Remus and Sirius found out….if all three of them decided to leave to America where the wild magic there make it impossible to track them down?


	13. Chapter 13 Those who have answered

_**yamiyugi23**_

Has answered a hidden twin challenge, It can be found under:

.net/s/6505661/1/Hidden_Twin.

_**HeidiFox**_

wants to answer The first Avatar/Harry Potter challenge

_**Here Forever**_

says they well answer the GW/Hp challange.

_**SkellingtonGirl97**_

Wants to answer the supernatural Harry potter crossover

.net/s/6604549/1/Lifes_Funny_That_Way_Isnt_It

_**Platinum Hearts **_

has decided to write one of the Avatar/Harry Potter crossover Challenge

_**Winchester-Colt **_

wants to answer the First supernatural challenge

_**Letitallburn**_

Says that she will be taking up my Newest SPn/Hp crossover

_**Asmileadaykeepmeway**_

has answered my Black Unicorn Supernatural challenge and it sounds really brilliant.


End file.
